Downtown
by ChiaroscuroSoup
Summary: Keiko Yukimura is saved by Yusuke Urameshi when she wanders into the wrong part of town. Intrigued, she tries to befriend him and stumbles onto some surprising secrets . . . some that include her. YusukeKeiko NEW SUMMARY
1. Downtown Boy

Summary: Keiko Yukimura lives in the uptown part of her town, going to a private school and having parents who owned their own restaurant. She is practically oblivious to the prejudice against the downtown teenagers, until she passes one on the street on the way to school and sees the disgust on her friends' faces. But Keiko finds herself drawn to him in interest of what he does as she sees him each day working on the boats at the dock.

He intrigued her. She found herself wanting to know about him, why he had work everyday there, and why he helped her that one time . . .

When she approaches him though, doesn't know what to think of him. He shows this considerate side and the next thing she knows she's being practically insulted. As she begins to get to know him, Keiko realizes that not everyone has such pretty rich lives as she does and some have to fight just live . . .

Rating: PG-13 (Parental Guidance for those younger than 13) – rated for language, rape, violence, and alcohol addictions.

WARNING: IF YOU CANNOT TAKE READING SOMETHING WHERE A GIRL GETS **_ALMOST_** RAPED THEN PLEASE DO NOT PRECEDE THROUGHOUT THE CHAPTER UNLESS YOU DECIDE TO SKIP THAT PART OF THE STORY.

A/N: hehehe!

Downtown

-o-

Chapter1: Downtown Boy

-o-0-o-

"Keiko c'mon!" a high female voice shouted from where they stood at the Ramen House's entrance, dressed in their simple uniforms of a white blouse, navy blue vest and pleated skirt, short red tie, high white socks that reached their knees, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Keiko Yukimura jogged past the tables situated neatly inside of the successful restaurant. She pushed open the double doors, the bell tinkling softly. She smiled kindly at the girls, caramel eyes sparkling with laughter. Her light brown hair was cut short just at her shoulders, her bangs falling gracefully over her forehead.

Keiko was your ideal student. She was head of the student council and head of about all the clubs there were, that at least interested her. She was practically oblivious to her surroundings because she buried herself into her schoolwork, her work above average quality always. Eclipsing her in anything would bring you respect from all. Keiko was fairly kind, compared to some who would flaunt their money in the faces of those less fortunate. She quickly threw her navy blue backpack over her shoulders, falling into step next to her to her two friends.

The first one was a blonde with her hair up in pigtails by bright pink baubles, eyes a light blue. She went by the name of Ayame Tsukami and spoke in a giddy tone, excessively using the word "like."

The second was a short girl with round glasses about grey eyes. Her short black hair was parted in the middle of her head and tucked behind both of her ears. Going by the name of Mina Omaroutsu, Mina had a horrible habit of being snotty, looking down upon those who weren't as smart as her.

They walked down the busy sidewalks towards the towering private school in the distance, Sarayashiki High to be exact. It was known for spouting out dozens of "geniuses" each year to Tokyo University. Only the wealthy were able to get their children into the school and many took it for granted, though they stuck to their classes, but nobody said they actually listened. There were many smart students at the school, but many unintelligent ones at that also.

There town was fairly large, having a wide difference between the private schools and public schools. Competition reigned high between the two different statuses in wealth, the private schools looking down rudely upon the public. To even make contact with the opposite part of town was shameful, unless you were starting some kind of competition or fight.

The hot summer sun beat down upon them, the occasional merciful breeze heading there way. They passed the docks on the way to the school where elegant boats and yachts were roped down tightly and cleaned daily so they could keep there shine.

Ayame and Mina suddenly stopped and Keiko kept walking until she realized her friends were no longer by her side. Keiko looked at them over her shoulder in question.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Keiko asked, curious to know what had caused them to suddenly become stationary.

Mina raised a single forefinger and Keiko glanced in the direction it pointed. She could hear soft footsteps and the soft rustle of cloth and she searched for the owner.

A young man was walking proudly down the sidewalk alongside the black railing that kept everyone from the docks, something you had to take some stairs down to get to. He ignored all the stares he got, a smirk set across his lips. His dark brown eyes twinkled with mirth as he occasionally threw a glare in someone's direction, making them quickly hurry away. His bunch of black hair fell over his forehead in glossy gleams, shifting slightly with each of his steps.

He wore a simple red T-shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, revealing handsomely muscled, tanned arms. One of his arms hung by his side, fist clenched, swaying as he walked. The other held a brown bag over his shoulder. A pair of blue jeans held onto his legs, the shirt tucked in sloppily. His feet were adorned with simple tennis shoes, stained with dirt and mud. Nobody could miss the slit on his shirt by his chest.

Mina, Ayame, and Keiko stared at him with wide eyes, Keiko still ahead of them by a stride. He suddenly stopped when he reached Keiko, glancing towards the ships in interest. Looking back towards Keiko, he smiled.

"Hey, you know where the Minamino's ship is?" he asked in a broad voice. Keiko's eyes widened and she lifted a finger as Mina had done, pointing towards a large yacht with a rose painted into the front regally. He followed her finger to the direction it was poised in the air toward and smiled broader.

"Thanks." He walked over towards the railing and laid a hand on it, ignoring the slightly warm heat it put off, and pushed himself off it so he hopped over it. He landed easily on the other side, landing in a crouch, before standing up and heading towards the aforementioned yacht.

Ayame and Mina hurried to Keiko's side. "Like, oh my gosh! He was, like, one of 'them'!" Ayame cried and Mina sniffed proudly.

"Keiko! Why didn't you just ignore him?"

"That would've been rude . . ."

Mina snorted. "How can that make any difference? Why should you care if you're rude to someone like 'him'!"

"Mina, it doesn't hurt to be kind to people."

"Oh c'mon, Keiko! Like, he's from the streets! Did you, like, see how he was so, like dirty? He's from one of those, like, public schools probably! Like, he probably has some kind of disease!" Ayame cried and Keiko rolled her eyes, clutching one of her backpack's straps.

"You're overreacting, Ayame!"

"Maybe you're just overrating them," Mina scoffed. Keiko sent a rare glare towards the two and began walking again, arms crossed under her chest as she gave a huff of anger.

"Sometimes you two can act like such snobs," Keiko mumbled under her breath. She had only met a few of the people from the downtown, no, only SEEN some of them and they didn't seem to be that cleanly or appropriate. The one she had seen cursed excessively and made inappropriate remarks, but don't a lot of people act that way, despite their rank in the world?

What gave them the right to judge people? They weren't that great themselves! They might be rich, smart, live in a gigantic house, but they weren't perfect. Keiko sighed. Sure, she had to admit she wasn't much better. She had stood just as shocked when he approached and had only pointed instead of giving him a straight answer.

She couldn't help it though. He didn't seem to care about the glares he was receiving from the other people there, sometimes returning them with a fierce one of his own. An air of confidence shrouded him, making it hard not to stop and look at him. Keiko felt her face warm up. And he wasn't exactly ugly either . . .

Keiko almost dropped the dish she was holding in surprise as her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Keiko! How's it going in there?" Keiko smiled over her shoulder towards her mother's voice.

"Just fine! I'm almost finished with the last dish!"

Despite their riches, the Yukimura's valued their workers, working alongside them. Keiko was personally close to the other workers and would laugh along with them when they were cooking. That day her fellow dishwasher had to go home to his wife who was undergoing labor.

"When you're done come out here! I need to ask you a favor!"

Keiko nodded; despite the fact that she knew her mother couldn't see her. The restaurant business was by far a hard one. You had to have good food, good workers, and be able to work reasonably quickly without ruining anything. There were food critics to impress, other restaurants to compete with, and delicacies to be advertised. And with all the hustling to entertain customers, Keiko always felt like they looked past her.

She always worked as hard as she could, hoping for the slightest bit of attention to be averted to her. But it seemed no matter how high her grades were, no matter how many awards she received, their attention was always on the Ramen House, who to invest in, how next to advertise. The few times they'd pay attention to her were if she had created some kind of recipe that could be successful in their business.

Keiko placed the dish down onto her neat stack, wiping her hands on her lace bordered apron. Walking on light footsteps towards her mother, Keiko nodded her head politely.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You know that new store that just opened?" Keiko nodded. "I took my pictures there to get developed, but I haven't been able to get them. You've done enough work. Would you mind going to get them?"

Keiko shook her head and took off her apron, folding it neatly and placing it under the counter. Picking up her purse, Keiko quickly walked out of the restaurant and into the cool summer night breeze

Breathing in the night air, Keiko began walking down the vacant streets, humming quietly to herself. She had changed from her uniform into a gray dress that reached past her knees, a hood hanging about her neck.

Keiko bit her lip as her eyes searched the area. She had passed the new store before, so why couldn't she find it now? An eerie feeling fell over her as she crossed the street that was supposed to head towards the store she was searching for.

Sure, she'd only been there once, but usually she could remember things like that. She'd always been able to.

Keiko quickly sped up. She had a feeling someone was watching her, following her. Clutching her small black purse tightly in both hands, Keiko glanced around herself for any kind of living being. Seeing no one, Keiko gave a sigh of relief, stopping for a second.

A cackle broke through the silent night.

Keiko shivered and turned on her heel, eyes wide with fear.

Before her stood five guys standing in a row, most of them with their arms folded over their chests. One with a piece of hay in his mouth smirked. "Well, what do ya' think we got ere', boys? Some uptown trash in the wrong part of town?"

It was true. Keiko didn't know where the heck she was, but she thought she had noticed how the scenery had changed. Dark alleys were all about, small apartment buildings built sloppily. Trash was strewn across the streets.

The gang laughed, giving Keiko time to turn around and run off. Keiko ran as fast as she could, looking about wildly for a place to hide. She could hear their footsteps rapidly beating the cracked sidewalk. They called out and taunted her, whistling crudely. As loud as she could she cried out for help, so much that her voice began to become hoarse.

"C'mon, girlie! We just wanna have some fun! I thought that's what you richies liked!"

Tears began to seep from her eyes, but Keiko kept running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her toes hit a crack in the ground and she immediately toppled over. The dirty ground ripped at her knee and Keiko ignored the warm liquid that she felt trailing down her calf. Jumping to her feet, Keiko sprinted blindly down into a dead end alley.

She stopped in the shadows, crouching down in a dark corner, hoping they wouldn't see her. "Heh, I thought those people were supposed to smart! Ha! She ran into a frickin' dead end!"

Keiko shivered and buried her face into her knees, crying into them. Why'd this have to happen to her, why!

"Come out; come out where ever you are! We just wanna have some fun! We won't hurt you!" the leader called.

"We won't?" one of them asked and his grunt of pain from an elbow dug into his ribs could be heard easily.

"Hey! I found er'!"

Keiko cried out as a rough hand fisted around her ankle, thrusting her into the open light. They circled around her, laughing. Keiko glanced up at them and tried to pull herself up, but she found it hard to support herself on one leg while her other ankle seemed twisted painfully.

They made grabs for her clothes, tearing it at parts. Keiko screeched and tried to get away from their hands and leering faces, backing up only to be pushed down again. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as they scoffed at her, making inappropriate remarks.

"Pull her up!"

Keiko evaded one of the hands that reached for her hair, instead they grabbed her skirt. With a cry of anger, Keiko tried to pull away, but instead she just tore her dress, a long strip coming out with a loud sound of threads ripping. Grabbing her hair from behind, she was lifted to her feet, trailing his hand up her spine that made her shudder with repulsion. She glared tearfully up at the leader whose eyes were wandering down her figure.

"C'mon, girlie. Open your mouth; we wanna see that little tongue of yours."

Keiko pursed her lips so they weren't visible, glaring at him defiantly. He grabbed her chin roughly, flipping out a butterfly knife. Whipping it about artfully, it folded so the sharp knife stood by her cheek. Her eyes switched to it fearfully as he laid it gently against her cheek.

His other hand wandered from her cheek to her jaw, tracing her neck and collarbone. His hand began to wander lower and she immediately flinched, trying to pull away. He pressed the knife's edge lightly to her cheek and she winced as she felt blood slowly trickle down her cheek.

A whimper escaped her throat, salty tears trickling down her cheek.

"Now let's see whatcha' got under those expensive clothes of yours" he sneered and his hand grabbed her skirt, beginning to lift it up so her legs were bare. A screech emitted from her throat and he slapped her fiercely, mumbling something about "stupid rich wenches."

"Let her go."

All of their heads turned to look at the lean figure in the entrance of the alley. Keiko's head lolled over lazily, looking towards the figure that was blurring in her vision.

"Whatever. If you want some fun with her, you can after we're done."

"I said let her go, now."

The figure stepped into the light, hands clenched by his sides. A faint smile crossed Keiko's lips as she barely recognized the masculine figure.

"Shut up Urameshi! Piss off! You're not wanted here!"

"Why don't you? Leave before you make everyone go blind from horror of that thing you call a face."

"Why you . . . !"

Whipping out another butterfly knife, the leader charged forward, brandishing the knives with vigor. Urameshi sidestepped easily, bringing his fist down on the leader's neck in anger. Anger surging through his veins, Urameshi grabbed the leader by his collar, thrusting him back and bringing his knee fiercely into his gut. The leader coughed, but tried to regain his senses, one of his knives grazing Urameshi's back.

Urameshi cried out and brought his head down against the leader's, rendering him unconscious. Picking up the knives, he held them skillfully in front of him. "Alright. Who's next?"

With a furious cry another part of the gang ran towards him. One charged at him barehanded while the other held a long thick chain, swinging it viciously in the air. The barehanded one kicked out towards Urameshi's gut, but he caught the foot, twisting it to the side quickly, flipping the man onto his stomach.

The other flung the chains around his neck, pulling it tightly back. A cough escaped Urameshi's throat as he curled his fingers under the chains to try to stop it from choking him. Running backwards, Urameshi slammed the man on his back against the wall repeatedly till he went limp, hands dropping the chains.

Leaning over slightly, Urameshi breathed in air thankfully. Keiko screamed as she spotted another gangster heading towards him, immediately receiving another slap.

Seeing this, Urameshi's brown eyes blazed with anger. "Don't you get it! Leave her the hell alone!"

Lashing out with a surprising fury, he threw his fist into the face of the man who had slapped her. The man stumbled back from the force of the punch and before he knew it a foot had been thrown into his stomach knocking all the air out of him.

Raising his fists, Urameshi glared at the last guy. Turning on his tail, the last gangster ran for his life, eyes wide with fear. Urameshi lowered his fists and sighed.

He looked towards Keiko who had scrambled into a corner, shivering and crying. He slowly approached her and smiled gently.

"Hey, you alright?"

Keiko just shivered. Half of her skirt had been torn off to her waist. One of her sleeves had been turn off, making some of the top half expose her modest white bra. Blood dripped from a scraped knee, her ankle a deep purple from bruising. Her face had turned a bright red under his gaze and she was struggling to cover herself. The more he approached her, the farther she tried to burrow herself into her corner.

"Look, I'm not going to do anything to you. I promise. I can help you get cleaned up so you can go home."

"H-how-" Keiko stuttered fearfully. Gulping, she raised her eyes to his. "How can I trust you?"

"If you couldn't trust me, then why the hell would I have helped you? I could've just let those guys have their way with you. But I didn't" He reached out a hand. "C'mon. You can put on some of my mother's clothes. She won't miss em'."

Keiko glanced at his hand fearfully. He snorted. "Don't worry. I've washed them recently. You won't get any of my 'diseases'." Keiko flinched. He'd obviously heard Ayame's words.

Accepting his hand, he pulled her up almost effortlessly. Keiko gave a cry as she placed weight on one of her ankles. He quickly caught her before she could fall. Quickly, he placed an arm underneath her knees, pulling them up with his other arm around her shoulders. Keiko let out a shriek and stared up at him with wide eyes. Her eyes immediately narrowed as her cheeks became redder from his warm skin against her thighs.

"I can walk," she persisted, trying to push away so she could show him, but he held onto her tightly.

"Liar," he stated simply. He began walking out of the alley, a soft cold summer breeze confronting them. She shivered and found herself seeking his body warmth. Keiko folded her arms over her chest and letting herself relax into his arms. A small smile crossed his lips at this and he held her tighter to him, further intensifying her already red face.

He approached a short apartment building and opened the front door with his knee. He quickly hopped up some stairs, stopping as he reached another door with the numbers 42 on it. He bit his lip. "Hang on to my neck" She did as he said, wrapping her arms about his neck, she could feel the chain's indentions in his neck. With his hand that had been supporting her back, he grasped the door knob, twisting it hurriedly and pushing it open. Placing his arm around her shoulders again, he pushed the door closed with his back.

"Mom! I'm home!" he called and a soft curse could be heard from one of the rooms that was illuminated with a TV's glow.

"Get me some beer!"

"No! You've had enough!"

"YUSUKE! NOW!"

"It's illegal for a minor to get you your drink you know!" the now named Yusuke responded. Keiko bit her lip at the harsh words exchanged between mother and son. Yusuke mumbled words under his breath and started walking again when his mother called out again.

"Whatcha' got there!" Keiko could see a reasonably beautiful woman lounging on her futon in front of a TV, long brown hair reaching to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes were half-lidded.

The woman's eyes widened as she spotted Keiko. "YUSUKE! You're too young!" Keiko's face turned redder then she believed possible and when she looked up at Yusuke, she saw he was the same.

"Mom! It's not like that! And you really can't say anything about being too young!" he snapped. The woman's eyes narrowed. Picking up an empty beer bottle, the woman threw it viciously at them in a drunken rage. Yusuke quickly turned away, shrouding Keiko's body with his as the bottle shattered against the wall near them. He visibly winced as a few shards scraped him.

"You don't know anything Yusuke! So shut up and go to hell!"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed in anger. "I've been there Mom! I've been there!"

Stepping carefully over the green glass shards, Yusuke quickly stepped into his room, placing her carefully onto his bed. He quickly left, returning with a large dull pink blouse and pair of blue jeans. He quickly folded them and placed them on his bed, picking up a First Aid Kit from under his bed. Sitting down on his bed, he glanced at her knee and retrieved a large band aid and gel.

"This might sting a little, but it'll help not get it infected," he muttered, an angry edge in his tone. He lightly dabbed it onto her knee and a hiss escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said. Keiko's eyes widened. Seeing her confusion he shrugged. "For that back there I mean. My mom's a little . . . edgy I suppose. Doesn't like it when I lecture her, but she thinks she can do it to me all the time about things she doesn't even follow."

"Oh, that . . . what exactly did you mean about her not being able to tell you what to do?" she asked cautiously, hoping she wasn't treading on thin ice.

"I'm sixteen and my mother's thirty. You're smart. You do the math," he muttered. Keiko winced. It was easy math and she knew the answer.

"You're mother was fourteen . . .," Keiko trailed off.

"When I was born," Yusuke finished. "As you probably could've already guessed, I'm illegitimate. She had a guy she thought she loved, she had sex, he left the moment she got pregnant, she got into alcohol, bodda-bing, bodda-boo, you've got me"

"I'm sorry . . .," Keiko murmured. He laid the band aid over her knee gently, smoothing the sides down. He chuckled sardonically.

"Why the hell am I telling you this anyways?" Keiko shrugged, flushing as he traced the bruise on her ankle. "You probably shouldn't put too much weight on this. Tell your parents and they'd probably be able to get you to a doctor who could tell whether it was sprained or broken"

"What about you?" Keiko asked. Yusuke looked towards her in surprise.

"What about me?"

Keiko gave a huff of impatience. "You got cut on your back by that knife and a few scratches from the glass. You probably have some bruises too," Keiko explained and he just crooked his head to the side.

"What's your point?"

"My point is you're hurt and you know you need them treated," Keiko explained again.

"Why do you care?"

"Just turn around and take off your shirt!" Keiko ordered. He glared at her and she glared back. Rolling his eyes, he twisted his fingers underneath his shirt, pulling it over his head in one swift motion. He threw it into a distant corner and snorted.

"If you wanted to see me without my shirt than why didn't you just say so?" he snickered and she narrowed her eyes.

"Jerk," she mumbled under her breath. Keiko suddenly gasped as she spotted the cut on his back. Ignoring her ankle, she pulled herself over so she was behind him. Lifting a hand, she placed it on his back in surprise. Unbeknownst to her, his ears had begun to turn a light red at her gentle touch. With a soft finger, she traced around the cut tenderly.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered. He shrugged, switching her gaze to the body part that made the motion. She suddenly realized that his torso was unclothed and her face turned a bright red. 'After this day,' she wondered. 'I'll probably have a red face forever.' His back's muscles were clearly defined, his arms and shoulder shaped handsomely. Taking out some gauze, she patted it softly over it before applying the same gel he had had. Layering the gauze over it, Keiko taped it down.

"So your name's Yusuke Urameshi?"

He nodded.

"What school do you go to?"

"I quit. Costs too much," he responded simply. "Kur-Shuiichi sometimes tutors me, when he forces me to stay after working on his boat."

Keiko looked at him in surprise as she placed some gauze on another cut. "Shuiichi Minamino?" He nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? My name is Keiko Yukimura," Keiko introduced. He just nodded again.

He left the room after she finished and she quickly changed into the clothes, rolling the pants up so she wouldn't drag them on the floor. After he had retrieved a new shirt, they headed out. Staying a good distance behind her, Keiko retraced her way out of the downtown area. Yusuke had provided her with something he had quickly made to be some kind of crutch. Yusuke left her there with a simple good-bye, marching away.

Keiko sighed. She'd have to talk to Shuiichi on Monday.

* * *

Hello everyone! Yes, once again I have started another story while I still haven't finished my other two. So that means you all will have to be patient about the next chapter. I'm working on it right now.

I'd like to thank everyone who has encouraged me with my putting up this chapter including my two beta-readers: Ami-chan and Maru-chan. Thank you and I hope everyone enjoyed this!

I accept constructive criticism, but please don't go to the extent where you're just plain out insulting it. So please review and come back for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	2. Working the Party

Downtown

-o-

Chapter 2, Working the Party

-o-0-o-

Keiko looked up in surprise. "A party at your yacht?"

The red-head, pretty boy, genius nodded. His long crimson hair fell about his face, haloing it handsomely, ending a few inches below his shoulder. His eyes were a green like a lush plant, gleaming with mystery and a knowing look. All the girls' hearts fluttered when they spotted him, following him around like his shadow. Sure, Keiko thought he was handsome, always had, but that didn't mean she had to be sending him love notes.

"My mother and her fiancée decided I could have one, so I'm going to."

"No alcohol?"

"Of course not. Wouldn't even think of it."

"When?"

"Today actually. I'm so sorry for the late notice, but I wasn't able to get it to you on Friday. When I came to the Ramen House, your parents said you were out." His name was Shuiichi Minamino. "It's just at six."

"Sure. I'll bring some food," Keiko commented with a smile. Shuiichi smiled a bright white smile.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you, and I do look forward to seeing you there!" Shuiichi said smoothly before walking over to his seat respectively. Keiko smiled softly; when she brought the food she would be able to ask about Yusuke.

Keiko had taken Yusuke's advice and spoken to her parents about what happened. Okay, she didn't tell everything. But at least she spoke up right. That was definitely easy to remember . . .

_Should she tell them?_

_Keiko watched her mother's calm, simple face flash a bright attractive smile, thanking the elderly couple for picking their restaurant. She was so oblivious about what happened to her daughter . . . should she shatter this naiveté by telling her everything and cause her worry that could damage their business. Guilt rose in Keiko's stomach at having wanted her mother's attention so much . . ._

'She doesn't need to know . . . I won't make her worry. I'll just say fell . . .,' _she thought._

_"Mom?"_

_"One moment honey!"_

_"Yes, ma'am . . ."_

_Keiko sat in the living room behind their restaurant, fiddling with her hands and listening to the familiar sounds of dishes clashing together and of noodles being stirred. An hour passed by and she limped around the room, straightening pictures and pillows. Finally her mother walked into the room, wiping her hands on her lace apron and dabbing the sweat from her face._

_"Now, what was it that you needed?" Mrs. Yukimura asked gently, eyes patient, but somewhat distracted._

_"I tripped on my way to get your pictures and I twisted my ankle. I couldn't get the pictures for you. I'm sorry!" Keiko spilled out quickly, twisting the soft cloth of her shirt between her fingers._

_"Oh that's alright, hon. We'll go get them later. How about your ankle? Can you walk? Let me see it, dear," she cooed, talking Keiko's black and blue ankle into her nimble hands._

_Keiko hated how she always did that . . . always calling her dear, honey, hon, darling . . . pet names. But she never heard her name. She was used to it, but rarely heard her own name so when she did hear it, it startled her._

_Pain throbbed in her ankle and she stiffened under her mother's grasp._

_She doesn't need to know. Like they said, innocent is bliss._

_Right?_

Her mother rushed her to the doctor before school and she got herself an ankle brace and some soothing medicine. Her parents seemed to always want her okay, asking her if she needed anything then . . . But they were growing distant again . . . And it hurt her more than she was willing to admit.

-o-

Keiko limped across the plank towards the exquisite yacht, holding a large pot of her best beef ramen in it. She looked around for a familiar face, having come early to help out.

"Hey, Kurama! Where do you want these lights?" a familiar voice called out. A small smile touched her lips as she headed towards it.

"Entangle them in the fence's bars, thanks! That would be great!" another familiar voice shouted back. Looking up, she smiled in return to the pearly white one that shone down at her. "Keiko! Glad you could make it!"

"Hi, Shuiichi! Where can I put my ramen?" she called up to him. Shuiichi looked around for a table and looked towards the yacht's railings.

"Yusuke!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember where I put that table?"

"Sure, I'll go get it!"

"Yusuke! You don't have to do that . . . !" Shuiichi trailed off and shrugged. He smiled.

"So what can I do to help?" Keiko asked. He looked around again and ran over to help Yusuke with the table. Setting it on its side, they flipped the legs out before setting it upright.

"You probably have a more artistic hand than either us. Could you help arranging the food?" Shuiichi asked and she nodded willingly. Shuiichi glanced at Yusuke then to Keiko. "Oh I'm sorry! I should've introduced you! Yusuke, this is-"

"We've met before," Yusuke interrupted, flinging a blue tablecloth over the table. Yusuke glanced at Keiko then to her black ankle brace. "How's the ankle?"

"It's doing better. I can walk a little at least. How's your back?" she asked. He wrinkled his nose.

"Itchy."

Shuiichi looked back between the two. "I'm really missing something here. How did you two meet?" Keiko flushed and bit her lower lip, glancing towards Yusuke.

"I became lost one day and he helped me back home," she explained with a shrug. Shuiichi lifted an eyebrow.

"That doesn't explain the ankle and back," Shuiichi pointed out.

"My ankle was hurt; that was one of the reasons I needed help back."

"And his back?"

"She broke it when I was carrying her. Should lose a few pounds, this one!" She started towards him in anger, too quickly for her ankle. She fell forward and he quickly caught her by her arms, lifting her back up gently. "You know, you fall down too much."

"It's not like I do it on purpose!" she cried, glaring up at him, annoyed at the smirk he held firmly on his face.

He bent down and picked up the string of lights, resting it on his shoulder. "I better get back to this before it's too late. When does the party start again?" he asked quizzically.

"Six, Yusuke, six p.m."

"Alright. I'll get it up by then."

It was tedious work, wrapping the multi-colored lights around the posts all about the yacht. He knew it would take a while, but he needed the money. Looking up momentarily, he watched as Keiko arranged the bowls of food around on the table after she set the picnic blanket over it. She had placed the blanket so that the corners of the blanket fell over the front, forming a sort of triangle. A smirk touched his lips before he turned back to his work, careful not to drop the lights into the seawater below.

-o-

The place was swarming with teenagers by 6:10 and Yusuke found himself unable to leave without being noticed. All the teenagers were prejudice against him and he wouldn't be able to get out without a fight.

Kurama caught his eye and shook his head towards a door. Yusuke nodded, heading towards it as Kurama dispatched himself from his many female companions. Leaning against the door, Yusuke waited as Kurama approached him, eyeing the people glancing at him in annoyance.

"Yusuke, could I ask you a favor?" Kurama asked, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Depends," he said, a smirk resting on his lips. Kurama smiled, closing his eyes and pushing a lock of crimson hair behind his ear.

"That's just like you . . .," he murmured before looking up, emerald eyes meeting dark ones. "I've noticed someone hitting the punch bowl and lately way too many people have been creeping about it. Could you get rid of the it? I'll distract them and I'll pay you more."

Yusuke let his head hang slightly before he looked up. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it. But I'll be expectin' that money," he drawled out, his smirk growing. With a bored sigh, he pushed himself off the wall and watched as Kurama walked out onto the deck, motioning all of the party goers over.

When all of the excited teenagers had followed their idol onto the deck, Yusuke made his way to the table of snacks and punch that Keiko had set up so carefully. Now the bowls were misplaced, snacks littering the tablecloth and floor, stained by the punch. His nose wrinkled slightly at the sight of soggy pretzels, slightly reddened from the fruit punch. Picking up the bowl carefully, he dipped a finger in it and stuck it in his mouth and grimaced. Not only had the punch been spiked, but they'd used the cheap stuff to.

Yusuke scoffed. All the richies here and they couldn't even get some good quality brew.

He headed towards the bathroom to drain the offending liquid down the toilet when someone cried out. He looked over his shoulder to see a glazed over glare looking his way. Others turned to look at him, the same lazy angriness on their faces. Only a few were sober and then there were the few who didn't really care about the punch so much as they did as staring up at Kurama.

A few drunken teenagers stumbled towards him, mouths hanging agape, making them seem to be the picture of stupidity. One clumsily tried to pop his knuckles, only succeeding in having his hand slide across the top of his hand, scratching his own arm.

"What is trash like voo doing here!" Scratched-His-Own-Arm cried, flinging a finger in his direction

Yusuke rolled his eyes, continuing on his way towards the bathroom. He ignored the sudden cry of, "HEY! I'm talkin' to voo!" as he opened the door to the disgustingly clean bathroom and proceeded to dump the concoction down the porcelain latrine. Muttering something underneath his breath as he flushed the cheap liquid down the toilet, Yusuke looked up to see that they had advanced and now he could reach out and touch them if he wanted to.

One of them decided to reach out instead . . . Actually a few others did, but their aim was off and only one was able to actually touch him. The blonde boy in front of him grabbed him by his shirt's collar, holding it up slightly like he was trying to lift him up. Blondie tried to tower over him and it was slightly working seeing how he was taller than Yusuke. Seeming more annoyed than anything, Yusuke glared up at the pretty boy without care.

"Do you need something cause I'd really rather talk to somebody else," he stated impassively, a cold smirk lighting onto his face.

"You stupid scum!" Blondie growled out, bringing back a fist, thumb inside of his clenched fingers. He threw his fist forward towards Yusuke's forward, but instead it met contact with the hard wall behind his head. Blondie let out a hiss of pain, grabbing his wrist and looking at his hand. "I think I broke my frickin' thumb!"

"You don't even know how to form a fist correctly!" Yusuke sneered. He fixed his own fist and held it up. "See, it's like _THIS_!" His fist connected with the middle of the pale boy's face.

---

"Keiko!"

She looked up from where she sat by the perimeter of the yacht, vision blurred slightly. Having not realized soon enough that the punch had been dosed with cheap vodka, the star student was finding it hard to stand upright, even harder than usual with her twisted ankle.

Shuiichi crouched down beside her slumped form, leaning his head down as he tried to look at her face where it was hanging against her chest. "Keiko? You alright?" Her eyes met his and he sighed as he recognized the look of them. She was undoubtedly drunk.

"I don't feel so good . . .," she murmured and a fear crossed her face as she studied him with squinted eyes. She began to scoot backwards away from his form. "Leave me alone! Please . . . leave me alone . . ."

"Keiko. It's me . . . Shuiichi. I'm gonna help you, alright?" He reached out a gentle hand, but she swatted it away fiercely, tears starting to cloud her eyes as everything became just a blur of colors.

"NO! Leave me . . . alone . . . please . . . Don't touch ME!" Keiko slapped pitifully at his hands as he tried to help her up. Tears spilled over her cheeks and confusion built inside of Shuiichi at the way she was acting.

"Shh . . . shh . . . It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"Don't let them touch me . . . Please . . . go away . . .," she murmured, pulling herself into a ball to attempt to get away from him.

"Keiko?"

Looking up at the familiar masculine voice of her savior, a look of pure desperation crossed her face. "Yusuke! Make him go away! He keeps touching me!"

Yusuke glanced at her then to Shuiichi who held up his hands. "I was trying to help her, but she's drunk and keeps talking about people touching her."

"I know you wouldn't touch her, Kurama. I'd be surprised if you'd ever even touched a girl's shoulder," Yusuke muttered as he knelt down beside the drunken girl. "Hey Keiko, it's me. You okay?" Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked up at them.

"He tried to touch me! Make him go away! Make him go away!" Launching herself forward, she cried out the slurred words as she buried her head into his stomach. He fell backwards at the sudden weight, one of his hands coming up to rest on the back of her head.

Yusuke glanced over at Kurama who smiled gently. "I'll get the others calmed down. You take her home. Her house is on the road two rights from here on the corner and it says 'The Ramen House' at the top of it."

"I'll find it," he promised. "I'll be back for my paycheck tomorrow." A grin touched his lips as he gathered the intoxicated girl into his arms, ignoring her mutterings. Slipping past the fumbling teenagers, Yusuke quickly jumped off the boat and ran out of the dock so he would not be easily sighted.

Keiko mumbled in his arms, gripping his shirt tightly in petite fists. It seemed her encounter had affected her more then he had thought. He held her tightly against him as he walked on the sidewalk, streetlights shining above them.

Her eyes shot open, looking around franticly before looking to him. "Where are we!"

Keeping a quick step, he responded, "On the way to your house." She sank back in his arms, relaxing.

Popping back up, she grabbed his chin so he would look at her. "You won't leave me alone? Promishe?" the frail girl slurred. He nodded, staring into her hazy eyes.

"Dammit, would you let me go!" Yusuke cried as he tried to gently pull her hand off his chin without letting her fall.

"You! You called me fat!"

Rolling his eyes, he wrenched his chin out of her grasp. The Ramen's House distant form came into view and he accelerated his pace so to get there faster. Keiko constantly tugged on his arm, trying to grab his attention to argue over the fact that he had called her fat. With a sigh, he clamped a hand over her mouth and they stared each other down.

"Do you have a key?"

She nodded. She pulled it out and put it in his hand.

"Good girl," he praised her mockingly and her brow furrowed. Yusuke pulled his hand back suddenly, face scrunched up in disgust. "I cannot believe you just licked me!"

She grinned tauntingly and pointed a finger into his face as he unlocked the door. "You! called me facht!"

"Would you just get over it!" Though she was making his arms ache from holding her so long. It wasn't that she was heavy; it was just holding her for that long was causing his arms to throb.

He stepped inside the lightless building, rays of moonlight streaming through the cracks in the shaded windows. Finding his way around chairs stacked on top of the tables precariously, Yusuke stepped quietly up the stairs, following Keiko's whispered directions. Painted a soft pink, a door loomed before him. Opening it, he walked in carefully, trying not to make the door squeak.

A soft bed lay invitingly before him and he lay her gently onto the covers. She stared up at him, eyes round and innocent. "Yusuke?" she whispered as he pulled the quilt out from under her to tuck around her.

"Yeah?" he muttered, sounding slightly harsh.

"I don't feel so good . . ."

Quickly, he grabbed her trashcan and she leaned over, spilling the contest of her stomach into the tin bin. He rubbed her back, pulling her soft hair away from the bile. It was going to be a long night for her.

"I've gotta go. Take care of yourself for once, kay?" he murmured, beginning to stand up.

She grabbed his ankle from where she was leaning over and looked up at him woozily. "You liar. Yoush said, you wouldn't leave. Are you going to break your promishe?"

He sighed. "Fine, I'll stay til you fall asleep. Happy?"

"Very," she whispered, a small smile touching her lips before she buried her face into the trashcan, his hand massaging her back gently as he held her hair back.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Yes, I did actually update! GASP! LOL! I hope this chapter is good for you guys who have been waiting for this and I thank all of you who reviewed and put this on story alert! Don't think I'm sounding conceited or anything please, but I would really recommend putting this story on story alert because if you actually want to read this story, I'm afraid I don't update often so being told me e-mail would be the easiest way for you guys to find out about new chapters!

I'm gonna answer some of your questions so I can clear some stuff up.

**Q:** The plot sounds oddly familiar . . . (-blackfphoenix)

**A:** I can assure all of you that I didn't take the plot from anyone and if it is familiar to anyone else's story then I'm sorry and it is just a coincidence!

**Q:** Is Yusuke the spirit detective yet? Because he started to say Kurama. (-daydreamer53221 and Sevetenks the Ultimate F)

**A:** I don't believe I'll be putting anything in here about him being a spirit detective. I don't think I'll be putting any fantasy-aspects into this story, but you never know where your mind will take you. Kurama is just a nickname you will understand later in the story.

**Q:** Are you going to end up bringing mostly everyone into the story? (-KittySand Katie)

**A:** I don't know if I'll be able to fit everyone into a character, but I'll try.

Review! Please? I know this chapter wasn't as long, but I hope you guys still like it. If you have anymore questions, I'll try to answer them!


End file.
